


Жертва

by Hasegava_Uki, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Кагеяма был вместе с Ойкавой почти всю жизнь





	Жертва

_Я, на свою беду, бессмертен. Мне предстоит пережить тебя и затосковать навеки. А пока — ты со мной, и я с тобой. С ума можно сойти от счастья. Ты со мной. Я с тобой. Слава храбрецам, которые осмеливаются любить, зная, что всему этому придет конец. Слава безумцам, которые живут себе, как будто они бессмертны, — смерть иной раз отступает от них.  
Е. Шварц «Обыкновенное чудо»_

То, что в этот раз потушить пожар не получится, было ясно с самого начала. Кагеяма видел пожары дважды: в прошлом году, когда от оброненной кем-то лучины вспыхнул сеновал, и еще раньше — из-за молнии, попавшей в старую яблоню. Кагеяме только этой зимой исполнилось девять, и, возможно, он просто не знал, как бывает, но ему казалось, что тогда огонь был не настолько сильным. И происходило все иначе: кричали и суетились люди, таская воду из реки, лаяли собаки — шум беспокойный, но он говорил скорее о спешке и бурной активности, никто не прятался, и мать не выглядела настолько встревоженной. Теперь же Кагеяма притаился в узком закутке под крыльцом их дома, в доносившихся со стороны улицы криках слышалась паника, а тушить горящие дома, похоже, никто не собирался. Вокруг почти ничего не было видно от дыма, от него першило в горле и хотелось чихать, — но мама сказала не шуметь, и Кагеяма слушался ее. Он еще крепче обхватил прижатые к груди колени руками, сжался в плотный клубок и постарался подумать о чем-нибудь другом, не страшном.

Он не знал, где сейчас родители — места под крыльцом слишком мало, даже он поместился с трудом. Но мама обещала, что они вернутся, а мама его никогда не обманывала, поэтому Кагеяма ждал. Наверное, они спрятались где-нибудь еще.

Ему казалось, что прошло много времени: с улицы начал пробиваться слабый свет, крики смолкли и наконец стало тихо. Кагеяме ужасно хотелось пить. Наверное, не случится ничего плохого, если он выйдет ненадолго?

То, что выходить не стоило, он понял почти сразу, наткнувшись на соседа, лежавшего у порога собственного дома. Кагеяма видел мертвецов — когда хоронили дедушку, тот тоже не дышал и не шевелился, но выглядел спокойным, будто спал, но сосед даже сейчас казался испуганным, словно до самого конца пытался от чего-то убежать. Он был старый и злой, и всегда ругался на них с друзьями, что они шумят под его окнами, но Кагеяма все равно не хотел, чтобы он умер.

Дом Кагеямы не сгорел, но от соседнего мало что осталось, и дальше повсюду виднелись до сих пор тлеющие балки и обрушившиеся крыши, а возле дороги за оградой — еще больше лежащих на земле тел, словно кто-то, играя, разбросал тряпичных кукол, а убрать забыл. Кагеяма старался не присматриваться к ним, боясь узнать, хоть и понимал, что незнакомым там взяться неоткуда. От мысли о родителях Кагеяма невольно всхлипнул, стараясь не разреветься, как девчонка. Хоть бы они все-таки сумели спрятаться.

Путь до колодца был совсем короткий, но идти к нему уже не хотелось. Кагеяма не знал, что ему теперь делать. Он как раз собирался вернуться в убежище, ждать дальше, когда заметил идущего по улице человека. Высокий, в дорогой и нарядной одежде — Кагеяма не видел такой даже в городе, куда они ездили несколько раз в год на ярмарку, — на голове, пробиваясь из густых волос, торчали заметные даже отсюда рога. Человек шел уверенно и неторопливо, и в первый миг Кагеяме показалось, что он пришел помочь — не мог же настолько красивый человек быть плохим. Даже если у него рога. У их козы вот тоже рога — и ничего. Этот человек наверняка смог бы найти его родителей, объяснить, что произошло. Кагеяма сделал несколько шагов навстречу — сначала медленных и неуверенных, потом все более торопливых.

Он почти подбежал к человеку, когда тот вдруг остановился возле мельника, лежавшего на земле, — еще живого и пытавшегося подняться. Человек взмахнул пальцами, как будто затягивая невидимую петлю, и мельник захрипел, хватаясь за горло, а потом замер уже навсегда.

Кагеяма стоял на дороге, оцепенев от ужаса, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на человека. На демона — теперь он вспомнил истории, которые рассказывала ему мать. Раньше он всегда принимал их за сказки, просто еще один способ напугать, чтобы не гулял в лесной чаще, не уходил далеко от дома ночью. Но то, что происходило сейчас, оказалось гораздо страшнее любых сказок, и теперь Кагеяма поверил.

Демон уничтожил деревню, убил всех. Но все равно, Кагеяма не мог не замечать, насколько тот красив — вблизи это стало еще более ясно, действовало сильнее. Не помогали ни страх, ни то, что творилось вокруг. И хотя это должно было стать последним, что он увидит, Кагеяма просто стоял и смотрел. В любом случае, бежать было некуда и незачем.

— Ты меня не боишься? — спросил демон, подходя еще ближе, наклоняясь к нему. Его голос звучал приглушенно и почти ласково, красные глаза с вертикальными зрачками смотрели заинтересованно.

Кагеяма помотал головой — боялся, конечно, как не бояться демона, только что убившего на твоих глазах человека?

— Вы очень красивый, — все-таки добавил он то, что крутилось на уме.

На секунду лицо демона стало удивленным, он моргнул, словно не ожидал, что Кагеяма ответит. А потом вдруг рассмеялся, и его громкий веселый смех эхом разнесся среди сгоревших домов и пустых улиц.

— Хочешь пойти со мной?

Это было глупо и неправильно, но, даже зная, кто он, Кагеяма хотел пойти с ним. Он кивнул.

— Тогда запомни: я — Ойкава, король демонов, и твоя душа теперь принадлежит мне.

***

— Я спас тебя из горящей деревни, а ты меня предал!

— Вы сами и подожгли эту деревню.

Ойкава только отмахнулся от его слов, как от чего-то несущественного, совершенно не стоящего внимания. На самом деле, за все эти годы Кагеяма так и не узнал наверняка, что произошло тогда в деревне: если Ойкава о чем-то рассказывать не собирался, то добиться от него этого было невозможно. Не то чтобы Кагеяма не пытался. Увиденное в детстве долго не отпускало, отравляло горечью и обидой. Кагеяма просто не понимал. Тем более, что за прошедшие десять лет успел убедиться, что за Ойкавой не водилось привычки сжигать целые деревни, и убивал он редко.

Ойкава не был плохим. Вспыльчивым, иногда вредным и раздражительным — каким угодно, но не плохим. Кагеяма любил его.

— Я подарил тебе твой первый лук! Научил всему, что ты умеешь, а ты меня предал!

Кагеяма только пожал плечами: Ойкава снова находился в дурном настроении, и спорить с ним сейчас было бесполезно. Все-таки, далеко не первый раз, когда он об этом напоминал, хотя прошел уже почти год.

Кагеяма попытался уйти — но не смог. Не потому, что Ойкава так уж стремился его вернуть, а потому что сам не захотел быть без него. И все-таки Ойкава был рад ему, принял обратно, разве что теперь ворчал время от времени, — и это грело, как свидетельство того, что он тоже был нужен Ойкаве.

— Ты полностью отдался демону и никогда не обретешь покой, — так сказал ему Ивайзуми, когда их пути разошлись. Он знал, о чем говорил и, возможно, был прав. Но Кагеяма не прислушался к его словам. Ойкава был ему дороже и важнее всего на свете, теперь он понимал это еще отчетливее.

— Ты же больше не уйдешь от меня? — Ойкава прекратил мерить шагами комнату и остановился рядом. В его голосе слышались одновременно вопрос, уверенность и легкое, едва заметное беспокойство.

— Никогда. — Кагеяма кивнул, и Ойкава улыбнулся, показывая острые клыки.

Он был совсем близко, достаточно руку протянуть, и Кагеяма сделал этот первый шаг: положил ладонь поверх локтя, провел выше, не настаивая, просто предлагая и ожидая решения Ойкавы. И только когда тот поцеловал его, подтверждая и соглашаясь, обнял его за талию, прижался.

Делить ложе они начали совсем недавно, уже после того, как Кагеяма вернулся. Тогда Кагеяма тоже начал первый, отдал Ойкаве свое тело так же, как когда-то в детстве — душу, не особо надеясь на что-то в ответ. Но Ойкава не отверг его.

Ойкава раздевал его медленно и бережно, острые когти осторожно касались обнаженной кожи — не царапая, только оставляя за собой легкое покалывающее ощущение опасности и разбегавшиеся по спине мурашки. Тело реагировало на Ойкаву, каждый раз хотело его, жадно отзывалось на его ласки.

— Никогда больше не смей уходить от меня, — шептал Ойкава ему на ухо, почти касаясь губами, не переставая вбиваться сильно и глубоко. И от этих толчков, от его злого и напряженного голоса по телу пробегали волны, подталкивая Кагеяму все ближе к краю. — Я больше никогда тебя не отпущу.

Кагеяма хватался за него, прижимаясь еще теснее, чтобы удержаться, отвечал всем собой, что не уйдет и сам тоже не отпустит.

***

Кагеяма никогда не думал, что проживет достаточно долго, чтобы успеть состариться. Старость всегда казалась ему чем-то далеким, чем-то для других. Он удивился, заметив однажды в волосах седые пряди, и потом чувствовал недоумение от того, что его тело слабело, менялось, а теперь, в свои последние дни в этом мире, понимал, что это правильно, именно так и должно быть.

Наверное, он даже не был против старения. Но Ойкава по-прежнему оставался молодым, и Кагеяме все больше казалось, что он за ним не поспевает, все больше отстает, пока тот продолжает идти вперед по жизни. С другой стороны, с возрастом любовь Кагеямы не стала меньше, а они оба с самого начала знали, чем все закончится. Просто это оказалось слишком скоро.

Проснувшись утром, Кагеяма точно почувствовал, что этот день — последний. Осеннее солнце мягко лилось сквозь окна на кровать, и ему было удивительно спокойно. Смерть вблизи оказалась совсем не такой страшной, как он себе представлял. Ойкава сидел в кресле возле кровати, делал вид, что занят своими делами, и злился. Эта злость была густая, почти физически ощутимая, от столкновения с соперником, против которого оказался бессилен даже он.

Кагеяма слабо пошевелился — двигать ставшее неповоротливым тело было тяжело, но ему хотелось смотреть на Ойкаву — еще хотя бы немного, пока есть возможность. Словно почувствовав его нимание, Ойкава раздраженно пробормотал что-то, отложил книгу и наконец поднял глаза на Кагеяму.

— Тебе плохо? — В его взгляде Кагеяма никогда не замечал жалости, но сейчас там была запрятанная поглубже грусть.

— Уже нет.

Ойкава надолго задумался, потом вздохнул.

— Я не уничтожал твою деревню. Пришел за предателем из наших. — Значит, все-таки дело рук демона, пусть и совсем другого, хотя бы в этом Кагеяма не ошибся. — Демон был слабый, но из вашей деревни высосал много энергии, ему бы хватило. А потеряв свое тело, попытался захватить человеческое и сбежать в нем. Ну а дальше ты сам видел.

— Спасибо. — Кагеяма давно уже не вспоминал об этом. Не забыл, просто после стольких лет это перестало казаться важным. Но он был благодарен Ойкаве за то, что тот рассказал, снял с его плеч груз, который ему теперь не придется забирать в могилу.

Как бы там ни было, он прожил хорошую жизнь, в этом Кагеяма не сомневался. Он был счастлив. Жаль только, так и не смог наглядеться на Ойкаву напоследок — сколько ни смотри, все казалось мало.

— Я тебя всегда буду помнить, — пообещал Ойкава, ласково поглаживая его по щеке.  
Не любить — полюбить он, практически бессмертный, наверняка успеет еще не раз, но и помнить — это уже очень много. Значит, в его памяти Кагеяма будет жить вечно.

— Спасибо, мой король, — тихо прошептал Кагеяма и закрыл глаза.

***

Первым Кагеяма увидел потолок — серый камень, перекрестье дубовых балок, — так четко, как не видел уже давно. Он глубоко вдохнул наполненный осенними запахами воздух, и впервые за долгое время ему не захотелось раскашляться. Даже лежа, он чувствовал себя живым и свободным — вернулась легкость молодости, когда-то ушедшая и забытая. Кагеяма поднес руку к глазам и не сразу узнал — ни морщин, ни темных пятен. Только знакомый шрам на пальце, так что рука точно его.

Рядом кто-то фыркнул, словно пытаясь сдержать смех. Ойкава. Он сидел в том же кресле у кровати и наблюдал за ним. И улыбался.

— Я умер?

— Фактически — да.

— А почему я тогда?..

— Кровь демона. Возвращает молодость, оживляет мертвых — вот этой части из сказок можешь верить.

Кагеяма нахмурился: что-то здесь было не так.

— Настолько просто?

— Не настолько. — Задумавшись, Ойкава потянулся рукой к волосам, и только тогда Кагеяма заметил.

— А где ваши рога?

— У людей рогов не бывает. А теперь я всего лишь человек.

Кагеяма смотрел на него и не понимал. А когда понял, почувствовал ужас — слишком большой оказалась жертва, он никогда не думал, что Ойкава готов столько отдать ради него, и не был уверен, что смог бы принять ее, останься у него выбор.

— Ради нескольких лишних десятков лет…

— Ну, допустим, побольше все-таки. — Кагеяма смотрел на него, все еще не веря, не зная, что сказать. — Я просто не смог по-другому. — Голос Ойкавы больше не казался веселым, в нем зазвучало отчаяние, и Кагеяма догадался: тот сам до последнего не знал, что сделает такой выбор, и теперь напуган не меньше, чем сам Кагеяма. И от этого Ойкава вдруг стал еще роднее и ближе, еще человечнее. — Я же говорил, чтобы ты не смел больше от меня уходить!

— И вы решили уйти вместе?

— В самом конце — да. Но это еще не скоро. — Ойкава ткнул в его сторону пальцем, снова прячась за напускной веселостью. — И смотри, чтобы я не пожалел об этом!

Но все-таки Ойкава не выглядел раскаявшимся в своем решении, и его уверенность убеждала лучше любых слов. Наверное, это было неправильно, но Кагеяма чувствовал себя счастливым. Пусть только на время, но смерть отступила.

Словно старые часы перевернули, и песок посыпался, отсчитывая их общее время заново.


End file.
